tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashley Black
This roleplay character belongs to Vivien and can be found here. :: "Screwed up alien offspring coming through, please make way." '' '' ::: ― Ashley. 'Ashley Black '''is an origin offspring, born shortly after the events of the book Opposition . She is the daughter of human-luxen hybrid Beth Williams and the Luxen Dawson Black, the niece to Katy Swartz, Daemon Black and Dee Black. ( more ) She is portrayed by Zoey Deutch. Disclamer: This character is a canon character, though barely mentioned in her series, so all non-canon detail mentioned originates from my own imagination. Jennifer L. Armentrout owes all canon material. Biography The Lux Series The Lux Series is a popular book series, focusing on it's main characters, Katy Swartz, a human-luxen hybrid, and Daemon Black, a luxen. Luxen are Aliens, which have come to earth after their galaxy was lost in a neverending war. Alien siblings usually come in triplets, as Daemon has two siblings,Dee, his sister, and Dawson, his brother, who fell in love with a human girl, and then dissapeared, everyone thinking that he and his girlfriend died, since relationships between aliens and humans were prohibited by the Departement of Defense and looked down on by other Luxen. Connected with the Black family, there also is another triplet of aliens living in town, of the same age as the Black triplets - the Thompsons, Andrew, Adam and Ashley. Both families live without their parents, as many older luxen died in the war. Luxen are not aliens as of the 'ET' kind, as one might first imagine, when hearing such a name for a species, but beings made out of pure lightning and power. Whenever a Luxen touches a human, mainly through healing or hurting them, they leave a trace on them, which usually tends to vanish after a few days, depending on the intensity. The Luxens enemies are the Arum, aliens, too, though ones that aren't made out of lightning, but shadows. The war causing both Luxen and Arum to inhabitate the planet earth was the one between these two species. In the first two books there is a fight going on between the Luxen and the Arum, and also the Department of Defense, as some of them work with the Arum. At the end of the second book, both Dawson Black and Beth Williams, his once human girlfriend come back, not dead, as everyone thought they were. I try keeping this as short as possible, but when a Luxen saves a human's life, when there is no other way out, the mark that is left on their soul is so strong, that they become a human-luxen hybrid, like Katy and now also Beth. Instead of dying in a tragic accident, Dawson and Beth were indeed kidnapped, Beth being put through several experiments to, captured in a cave for a whole year, the same being done to Dawson, as he was her source of power. If one of them dies, the other one dies too. Different undercover organisations have set out to kidnap all hybrids existing, testing and torturing them trying to extract their power and either kill or convert them. This altercation continues in the next books, hybrids, such as Katy and Beth, being put into facilities and forced into stress tests ( fighting other hybrids ), the torture continuing. In Origin, the official fourth book the the series, Dawson and Beth are expecting a child, and a new species is discovered - Origin, the offspring of a Luxen and a Hybrid, who have also secretly been existing, monitored by certain origanisations, who have tortured and tested them just as they did with the Hybrids. In the last book, the war has finally come to earth, and in a big, final battle, the enemies are beaten, the Luxen winning the fight, but loosing many of their kind in the same war. At the end, Ashley is born, as the daughter of Dawson and Beth, named after Ashley Thompson, who died in the war, protecting Beth. ''After Opposition To be added. Physical Appearance Ashley is described as being quite tall, standing at 5'9", with long, wavy, dark hair and natural violet eyes, though she is known to wear brown contacts when being surrounded by humans. She has wide hips and thin, yet short legs and is more of a curvy build. Personality and Traits Ashley is an extremely curious person, unable to stop herself from sticking her nose into other people’s business, usually, when being met with annoyance, countering with an innocent smile and a wink, before hastily scattering away. If she has her mind set to finding out about something, you can be sure that she will - one of her flaws, which can also be seen as a strength, is her strongheaded stubborness, clearly inherited from her father’s side of the family ( or her namesake, if we are being honest ). She has lost many ( or those she was allowed to have ) friends in the part due to her two-sided personality - and by that, it is not indicated that she is a two-faced little angel that turns out to be a complete devil behind everyone’s back, but that her warm-hearted and emotional side commonly clashes with the distrusting and secretive one prominent in her core, the first one brought about by her loving upbringing and genuine family, but the second one caused by the many stories she was told about the war that was once lead and betrayals which took place before her time.